love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
SELF CONTROL!!
'SELF CONTROL!! 'è una delle canzoni presenti nell'anime di Love Live! Sunshine!!. È una canzone cantata dalle Saint Snow. Questa canzone è stata inserita nell'Episodio 7 e 8 della Stagione 1 (3^ della saga love live! school idol project). La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta ed arrangiata da Takao Kawada. É uscita il 30 Novembre 2016 all'interno del Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack:Sailing to the Sunshine. Video TV (Ep. 8) = Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Testo Rōmaji= Saikou dato iwaretai yo shinken dayo We gotta go! Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai Tokubetsuna mono mezasou janai ka Sono tame dakara naitari shinai Teki wa dare? Teki wa yowai jibun no kage sa (kage sa) Wakaru deshou? Yowai kokoro ja dame nan dato (dame nanda) Kanjiyou (shikkari) Ima tateru basho SELF CONTROL!! Saikou (One more chance time!) Iwaretai minna ni ne (Saikou dato iwaretai yo) (Dance now! Dance now!) Saikou (One more chance time!) Iwaserutte kimeta nda yo (Shinken dayo asobi janai) (Dance now! Dance now!) Tooku no hikari he motto Baby! (Issho ni tobitai motto Baby!) Furueru yubisaki shittetemo minaide Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!! Seira, COME ON! Koi da ai dato sawagitakunai Kodokuna hou ga todokisou dakara Saa damatte ugoite BREAK DOWN! Ja dasei no yoru kara BREAK UP! Mou wakatte iru nda Kodoku ga jibun wo takameru koto Ima subete kachitai Tada mae dake miru tte kimeta yo Teki wa dare? Teki wa tsuyoi jibun no kyoufu sa (kyoufu o) Wakaru deshou? Tsuyoi osore o sutenakucha (suteru nda) Chikau yo (kimi o) Sugoi basho e to tsureteku yo Saikyou (That's right, best mind!) Hoka ni kawari wanai desho (Saikyō dato omoikonde) (Dance now! Dance now!) Saikyou (Let's go, next in line!) Kawari nado inai nda to (Choukeshi ga hoshikunai ne?) (Dance now! Dance now!) Kienai hikari ga kitto Baby Watashi wo yonderu kitto Baby Mayoi no tameiki nomikonda kakugo de Hashiri tsudzukeru SELF CONTROL!! Saikyou dato omoikonde chouten e to We're gonna go! Yume wa yume dato owaru nante Dekinai yo kidzuita nda Hayaku hayaku to koe ni dashite Uttae no zenbu keshicha e Dance now! Dance now! Tsuyoi tsuyoi to omoikonde Yowasa o tsubusu Mainichi soto e soto e to mukau enajī Kyō wa kyō no shinkakei Dance now! Dance now! Saikou (One more chance time!) Iwaretai min'na ni ne (Saikou dato iwaretai yo) (Dance now! Dance now!) Saikou (One more chance time!) Iwaseru tte kimeta nda yo (Shinken dayo asobi janai) (Dance now! Dance now!) Tooku no hikari e motto Baby! (Issho ni tobitai motto Baby!) Furueru yubisaki shittete mo minaide Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!! Hashiri tsudzukeru SELF CONTROL!! |-| Kanji= 最高だと言われたいよ真剣だよ We gotta go! 夢は夢でも簡単に届かない 特別なもの目指そうじゃないか そのためだから泣いたりしない 敵はだれ？ 敵は弱い自分の影さ（影さ） わかるでしょう？ 弱い心じゃダメなんだと（ダメなんだ） 感じよう（しっかり） 今立てる場所 SELF CONTROL!! 最高 (One more chance time!) 言われたいみんなにね （最高だと言われたいよ） (Dance now! Dance now!) 最高 (One more chance time!) 言わせるって決めたんだよ （真剣だよ遊びじゃない） (Dance now! Dance now!) 遠くの光へもっとBaby! （一緒に飛びたいもっとBaby!） 震える指先知ってても見ないで 大切なのはSELF CONTROL!! 聖良、COME ON! 恋だ愛だと騒ぎたくない 孤独な方が届きそうだから さあ黙って動いて BREAK DOWN! じゃ惰性の夜から BREAK UP! もう分かっているんだ 孤独が自分を高めること いま全て勝ちたい ただ前だけ見るって決めたよ 敵はだれ？ 敵は強い自分の恐怖さ (恐怖を) わかるでしょう? 強い恐れを捨てなくちゃ (捨てるんだ) 誓うよ (キミを) すごい場所へと連れてくよ 最強 (That's right, best mind!) 他に代わりはないでしょ (最強だと思い込んで ) (Dance now! Dance now!) 最強 (Let's go, next in line!) 代わりなどいないんだと (帳消しが欲しくないね？) (Dance now! Dance now!) 消えない光がきっと Baby 私を呼んでるきっと Baby 迷いのため息飲み込んだ覚悟で 走り続ける SELF CONTROL!! 最強だと思い込んで頂点へと We're gonna go! 夢は夢だと終わるなんて 出来ないよ気付いたんだ 早く早くと声に出して 訴えの全部消しちゃえ Dance now! Dance now! 強い強いと思い込んで 弱さをツブス 毎日外へ外へと向かうエナジー 今日は今日の進化系 Dance now! Dance now! 最高 (One more chance time!) 言われたいみんなにね （最高だと言われたいよ） (Dance now! Dance now!) 最高 (One more chance time!) 言わせるって決めたんだよ （真剣だよ遊びじゃない） (Dance now! Dance now!) 遠くの光へもっとBaby! （一緒に飛びたいもっとBaby!） 震える指先知ってても見ないで 大切なのはSELF CONTROL!! 走り続ける SELF CONTROL!! |-| Italiano= Voglio che mi venga detto che sono la migliore, sono seria We gotta go! Anche all'interno di un sogno niente si può raggiunge facilmente Vogliamo puntare a qualcosa di davvero speciale Per questo motivo non piangeremo, Chi è il vero nemico? È l'ombra della me stessa debole (Debole) Lo capisci, vero? Gli animi deboli sono proibiti (Non li permetto) Lo sento! (senza dubbi) Il luogo in cui sono ora SELF CONTROL! È il massimo Lo voglio (One more chance time!) Voglio che tutti mi dicano che sono la migliore (Voglio che mi dicano che sono la migliore!) (Dance now! dance now!) Ho deciso (One more chance time!) Ti farò dire che sono la migliore! (Sono seria, non è un gioco) (Dance now! dance now!) Andiamo verso quella luce lontana, Baby! (Voglio volare insieme a te, Baby!) Anche se le mie dita tremeranno non ci farò caso La cosa più importante é il SELF CONTROL!! Categoria:Discografia Aqours